Ned's declassified: Senior year
by Left4Cookies
Summary: sequel to Ned's declassified goes to highschool. i know the title sucks, but i didnt know what else to call it,lol. please review, no flames!
1. Chapter 1

_Hey! I'm Back!! Yea, I know, that was fast lol. Anywayz, here's the first chapter of the sequel to Ned's declassified goes to high school. Hope ya like it, please review!_

_Disclamer:do not own._

Ned walked happily to his locker where Moze stood waiting for him. They  
had finally started their senior year at Michael S. Dukakis high school.  
(I changed the name from the first story) the past two years had been  
great. Each day he realized more and more how blessed he was to have her  
in his life. Everything about her made him feel so alive. Her humor, her  
smile, her laugh, everything. She was his jewel.

She smiled at him as he approched. "Hey you." She said, kissing him. He  
put his arms around her waist. "Hey. So how was Volleyball practice?"  
she felt so right in his arms. They fit perfectly together. Ned knew the  
beautiful woman she had become. He had always known. But lately he  
realized just how desirable she was.

"Great! Coach Durham is thinking of making me captain." Moze said with a  
bright grin, interrupting his thoughts.

"That's great. You deserve it. You're the best Volleyball player I've ever  
known. I'm so proud of you." Ned kissed her on the forehead. "Aw, your  
just saying that because I'm your girlfriend."

Ned smiled. "No, I mean it. You know I love you." Moze blushed and  
wrapped her arms round his neck. "I know. I love you too."

* * *

Missy pulled up in front of Sherry's school to drop her off. "Have a  
good day, sweetie." She said and hugged her little sister. "Bye" Missy  
got out of the car and ran up to her friends, who waited for her by the  
entrance of the building. Sherry had just turned thirteen, and was now  
in the 8th grade. She had started to improve a lot on her schoolwork,  
and was now one of the smartest kids in her class. Missy and Sherry  
never spoke of their parents; for they both knew there was nothing to  
remember but pain. 

Missy drove off in her car. Little did she know that there was a man  
across the street watching from his own car.

* * *

"Hey have you seen that new girl that just transferred here? She's cute."  
Martin told his friends as that sat outside their school at Cookie's  
car. "Martin, your such a player." Cookie said, shaking his head in  
disapproval. Martin had become somewhat of a ladies man over the years  
since middle school. His confidence had increased and he went through a  
stage where he had begun to recognize girls. 

The new girl that Martin spoke of was Alexis Ryder, a tall blonde  
haired girl that had just moved to Santa Clarita from Ohio. She was a  
really pretty girl, and once she had walked through the door, guys were  
all over her.

"Hey, I'm not a player!" Martin tried to defend himself.

"Oh, come on, Martin, you try to go out with any girl that breaths."  
Moze said.

"Hey, if you saw her, you wouldn't be saying that." Martin told her.  
Speaking of her, she walked right outside the school and was headed  
toward her car, which was right next to Cookie's. Martin got up, and  
slicked his hair back. "Hey Alexis." He called to her. She turned  
around and gave him a smile. "Hey."

"My name's Martin." He held his hand out toward her. "Hello Martin. It  
seems you already know my name. Who are you friends?" she asked, looking  
to the group who were sitting on the car.

Martin pointed each one out. "This is Cookie, Moze, Ned, Lisa, and  
coconut head." Each waved a hello to Alexis, whom nodded to each, yet  
her eyes seemed to stay on Ned for a while. Only Moze noticed then. And  
it annoyed her.

"So Alexis, what hobbies do you have?" Lisa asked the girl.

"I love Volleyball." Was her first answer, which also didn't strike well  
with Moze. If this girl was good, she would have competition.

"Also, painting, and karate." She kept on with the list of her hobbies.

"So I heard you moved here from Ohio," Lisa interrupted. "How do you  
like it here?"

Alexis looked a little uncomfortable with the question, but politely  
answered. " Well, I miss my friend back home, but this is a nice place  
so far." Once again, her eyes traveled back to Ned. The look in her  
eyes, Moze could tell, was not just a friendly look. It was the look  
Moze had begun to give him recently. A look of wanting.

"Why did you move her?" Lisa kept on with the questions. Alexis fidgeted.  
"My dad got a better job out here, so we transferred." Everyone believed  
her story, except Moze.

"Well, I've gotta go. Nice meeting you all."

"Nice meeting you too," Ned said very friendly, and Moze stared at him.  
Alexis smiled and walked off.


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

"I can't believe you, you big jerk!" Suzie fumed, pacing back and forth.  
Billy had been working a lot lately and was hardly around anymore,  
leaving Suzie and Elizabeth alone. And Suzie was sick of it. She never  
got to spend time with him anymore. What was so great about his stupid  
job anyway? She just didn't understand.

"Suzie, I told you, I'm doing this for us! I know I'm away a lot, but  
once everything at the office gets settled I'll be back to spend more  
time with you and Elizabeth, I promise." Billy tried to reason with her.  
He had been working at his father's law office for quit some time as a  
assistant and was planning on becoming a lawyer himself. The only  
problem now was he was always away from his wife and daughter, which he  
didn't like one bit, but he knew it had to be done if he wanted to give  
them a good life.

Suzie threw her hands up. "Fine. You want to be inconsiderate, then  
sleep on the couch tonight!" she stormed upstairs leaving Billy to sleep  
on the couch.

She laid Elizabeth down in her crib, watching her two year old  
daughter as she slept. A tear ran down her cheek. Maybe she was  
overreacting but it was just so hard. Being a teenage mother and wife  
had its effects. When her and Billy had first gotten married things had  
been great. They were always together, one big happy family. Now she  
would only see him in the mornings when he'd wake up to get ready for  
work, and later on at night, if that. Sometimes he would work the whole  
day and not come home till after she was asleep. It was killing her. She  
felt her family was falling apart. She didn't know what to do anymore.  
She had to talk to her mother. Wiping her eyes, she picked up Elizabeth,  
packed her bag and headed down stairs, seeing Billy asleep on the couch.  
She didn't want to wake him, so she left a note on the end table telling  
him where she was going. Then walked out of the house, not realizing  
that the wind from the front door had knocked the note off the table and  
under the desk.

* * *

Ned sat beside Moze on the couch, watching the phantom of the opera.  
"God, I love this movie." Moze said as she cuddled up to Ned, putting her  
head on his shoulder.

"I me too. But it's kinda sad." He said, and Moze smiled. Every time they  
would watch this movie, even though he didnt like to admit it, Ned would  
cry, and Moze loved it. Every time he cried, he would bury his head in  
her hair and hold her tightly, causing Moze to feel like her stomach had  
dropped 10 feet. She loved being this close to him. Feeling his heart  
beat against her hand, his solid embrace that felt so safe and made her  
feel that nothing could hurt her. If only she could be closer to him...

'What are you thinking Moze? snap out of it.' She scolded herself for  
having such thought.

"Moze would you leave me?" Ned asked abruptly, jolting Moze out of her  
thoughts.

"What?"

"Well, if I were in the phantoms shoes. You know, sheltered young  
twisted man with a screwed up face, would you leave me like Christine  
left him for that Raoul guy?" Moze smiled, putting a finger on her chin,  
pretending to think about it.

"Well...Raoul is pretty hot." Ned gave her a light punch on the arm and  
they both giggled. "I wouldn't leave you, Ned. You couldn't survive on  
your own, I'd have to take care of you.

"Oh thanks. Well, the good news is then I could make you my love slave."  
He said with a wicked grin and started to tickle Moze. Just then there  
was a frantic knock on the front door. Ned opened it to see Billy on his  
front door step, crying.

"Ned..she...left me!" he said between sobs.

"Who?"

"Suzie! She took Elizabeth and left. I don't know where she went...but  
when I woke up she wasn't there." He cried pathetically and hugged Ned,  
wiping his tears on Ned's shirt.

"Ok...Loomer, calm down." Ned led him in, closing the front door.  
Loomer sat on the couch.

"Oh hey, Jennifer." He said, seeing Moze in the corner of the couch, who  
nodded back.

"Did she leave a note or something? I don't think she would just  
leave."

"No she didn't. But where would she go this late at night?" Ned tried to  
think over Billy's heavy sobbing. "Maybe she went for a walk. I'm sure  
she'll be back soon."

"I'm so stupid. You know, what if she really did leave? Its all my  
fault." Moze stared at him like he was high or something. His despair  
was pretty comical. "Ned, please, give me tips, what should I do?"

"Sheesh, I never thought I'd be giving tips on marriage." Ned sighed.  
"Well, you should go back and see what it is you did wrong in the first  
place. Why would she leave? Ask yourself that. Then, when you find her,  
talk to her. Try to work things out."

"But I tried talking she won't listen!"

Ned sighed again. Every time Loomer and Suzie had a fight, he and Moze  
were caught in the middle. Probably because Billy thought of them as the  
'ideal' couple. "I'll talk to Suzie when I see her in class tomorrow."  
Moze said, trying to calm Billy down and help Ned out.

Billy dried his eyes. "Thanks you guys. Your great." He pulled them both  
in a bear hug, then made his way into the kitchen. "Hey, you guys got  
any food?"


	3. Chapter 3

_This is a really short chapter, but still its kind of important. _

Moze put on her clothes and headed outside the locker room, back to the   
gym. Today she was having her final Volleyball tryout and then she would  
find out whether or not she would be captain or not. As she walked in  
the gym, she saw Suzie sitting on the bleachers, looking pitiful. She  
went over to her.

"Hey Suzie."

"Hey Jennifer." She said all teary eyed.

Moze sat next to her. She didn't know what to say or where to start. She  
knew she had told Billy she'd talk to Suzie, but how do you go about  
asking someone why they left there husband? Hesitantly she spoke. "Billy  
came by last night. He said that you left with Elizabeth."

"Yeah, and he doesn't even care! I mean, he didn't even call! What the  
hell is the matter with him?" she just couldn't understand why he hadn't   
called. Didn't he care where she and Elizabeth where?

"Well, how was he supposed to call? he didn't even know where you   
went."

Suzie looked up, surprised. "What? I left him a note that said I was  
going to stay at my mothers for the night. I thought that once he read  
it that he'd have the decency to call."

Moze shook her head in confusion. Sheesh, couldn't these two ever fix  
their problems on their own? 'They obviously don't know what  
communication is.' "He didn't say anything about a note. Maybe he didn't  
see it." Suzie was quiet for a moment, but then nodded. "Maybe. Thanks   
Jennifer." She hugged her, then got up and left to find Billy.

Moze sighed. It seemed every time one of them had a problem, they would  
run to either her or Ned, and they would drop what they were doing to  
help. She couldn't blame them, though. Everyone thought her and Ned were  
they perfect couple, and in her mind, she somewhat believed it to be  
true. They never had any problems. They past two years they had grown  
stronger in their relationship. And they were always together. Everyone  
saw them like a married couple. Things were perfect.

"Alright, everyone pay attention." Coach Durham said, grabbing the girls   
on the bleachers attention. "We have a new player on the team. Alexis."  
He called the girl over; and yes, it was the same Alexis that Moze had  
met the other day. Moze's mouth fell open. 'What the hell is she doing  
on the team?' the coach introduced Alexis to the team, then Alexis sat  
down next to Moze.

"Hey! Remember me? Moze right?" Moze forced a smile. "Yeah. Your the new  
girl." It was an awkward statement, but Moze felt awkward around Alexis.

"Right. I didn't know you liked Volleyball, too. Well, at least now I  
know someone on the team and won't feel to tense about playing."

'Great, just what I need, her clinging to me the whole time.' Moze  
thought. It wasn't just the fact that she didn't like the way Alexis had   
looked at Ned, there was something about Alexis that she didn't like;  
That made her feel uneasy. Like a gut instinct.

Moze just nodded in response; not wanting to come off as rude, but not   
wanting to become friendly with the girl either. Coach Durham called the  
girls up to do their regular tryouts. As much as Moze hated to admit it,  
she was impressed by Alexis's stills. She played really well, almost  
better than Moze herself. She was fast, balanced, and like someone had  
set her on fire; the perfect Volleyball player. Which is why she herself  
was shocked when coach Durham picked Moze to be captain, and not  
herself. Sure, she was the new girl on the team, but damnit she was  
good! Better than Jennifer Mosely! Why had she lost to her?

'Damn you Mosely' she thought as she glared at Jennifer. 


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter 4 is up! Ok for all of ya'll who are worrying about Ned and  
Moze, don't worry! That's all I will say for now to put your mind at  
ease. I mean I wouldn't break them up cuz ya'll would kill me! Not to  
mention I'm a HUGE Ned/Moze fan. I'm like freakin obsessed with them! So  
don't worry._

The bell had rung and Suzie waited outside Billy's classroom, hoping  
once he came out she would catch him and they could talk. She leaned  
against the wall and spotted Billy walking out, looking like he hadn't  
slept all night. He had purple bags under his eyes, and his hair was  
combed in an attempt to look neat, but failed miserably. She smiled to  
herself, he must have been worried. She knew he was, but sometimes she  
was just easier to argue with herself and go against him. It was a habit  
of hers.

"Billy?" she walked up slowly towards him. His face looked worried, but  
she could see a smile in his eyes when he saw her.

"Suzie, where have you been?! I've been worrying like crazy!"

She sighed, knowing she was wrong to have made him freak out like that.  
"I'm sorry Billy, I just...I needed to talk to my mother, I've been  
really stressed lately with you being away all the time and...I'm sorry.  
I just miss you so much..." she trailed off as tears burned her eyes.

Billy pulled her him. "I know. And after the scare I had last night of  
thinking that you left me I realize that I could lose you by not being  
there for you. And I don't ever want to loose you or Lizzie" (his  
nickname for Elizabeth, obviously).

"I know." She pulled back to look in his eyes. "But I understand why you  
have to do it. And it won't last forever. And I want you to know that  
I'll be here for you through it all. I promise." She smiled at him and  
he leaned in to kiss her.

* * *

Ned sat on the couch watching Moze play their favorite game, Resident  
evil: code veronica. Ned loved the story plot, but didn't like to play  
because he scared easily, so he'd always leave it up to Moze to play and  
he'd just watch and spend most of his time screaming.

"Ah, Moze, there's one right there!" he said pointing at the zombie on  
the screen.

"I see it! Die bitch die!" Moze screamed at the pixilated zombie. She  
could get pretty aggressive every time she played a video.

"Moze...there's another one! Ahh"

"Shut up! I see it."

"Moze, oh my God, ahhhh"

"Ned shut up I can't concentrate!" just as she said that, a huge zombie  
dog popped out of nowhere in the game.

"Ahhhhh!" Ned hid his face in a pillow.

"Oh, crap! It killed me!" Moze slammed the controller down to the floor.  
Ned came out from his cover and started to calm down.

"Ned why do you insist on watching me play if you scream the whole  
time?"

Ned shrugged. "I just like being around you." Moze smiled.

"You want some snacks?" he asked.

"Yea sure." Ned got up and walked to the kitchen. Moze sat on the  
recliner. From where she sat she could see the house next door. Her old  
house. The one she had grown up in. The one her mother had died in.  
After three years Moze still couldn't look over there. It was to  
painful, there were to many memories. Every time she would see the house,  
she'd think back and start to cry. Just like now. A tear slid down her  
cheek and than she started to sob harder. Ned came back with the snakes  
to see Moze crying. He placed the food down on the end table and knelt  
down next to her.

"What's wrong?"

Moze looked up and wiped her face. "Oh just...every time I look next-door  
and see my old house...I just fall apart. Ned I miss her so much. I  
don't have any family left."

Ned put his arms around her and she cried in his chest. "You have us.  
I'll always be your family, Moze." He would always be there for her but  
he knew that's not what she had meant. She had no mother, her father had  
left her, and the rest of her family were either died or didn't want  
anything to do with her. Both her father and mother's families had  
disowned them when they had found out her mother was pregnant and had  
never spoken to them since. Moze didn't even know any of her family. The  
only ones she had had was her father and mother, but then her father had  
abandoned them. And her mother was dead. So now she had nobody. And Ned  
felt for her. He had dozens of cousins, aunts and uncles, but she  
didn't. And even though his family had embraced Moze as one of their  
own, it wasn't quit the same as having a family of your own. She felt  
she didn't know who she was.

Once she calmed down, she looked up at Ned. "I'm sorry, I know you will  
always be here for me. But you understand." Ned nodded and kissed her  
head, rubbing her head.

"I know. And I'm always here to talk ok?"

Moze smiled. "Ok." Ned gave her hand a reassuring squeeze. "Come on, lets  
eat, I got us some Cheetos and Pepsi's yummy!" Moze laughed and gave him  
a gentle kiss. "Thank you."

The ring of the doorbell interrupted their thoughts. "I'll get it." Moze  
said and walked to the door. She opened it and a young man with short  
sandy blonde hair and brown eyes stood on the other side. "Hello, um,  
I'm looking for a Jennifer Mosley, does she live here?"

"I'm Jennifer Mosley." Moze smiled politely at the young man.

The man's mouth fell open and he stared at her, speechless. Moze,  
feeling uncomfortable at his staring, spoke up. "Can I help you?"

"Yes. My name is Jacob Taner...I'm your brother."

* * *

_Whoa! Moze has a brother?? Haha I love how Ned flipped out during Code  
veronica, that game is awesome._


	5. Chapter 5

All the blood in Moze's body ran cold. Had she heard him right?   
'Brother? What the hell is he talking about?!'

"I-im sorry, I don't think I heard you right, what did you say?"

"I'm your brother." He said slower, seeing her shock. "I know this is a  
shock...but I didn't really know how else to tell you but to just blurt  
it out. Please let me explain."

Moze didn't know what was going on. Her head was spinning.

"Moze, who's at the door?" Ned approached to see the young man at the   
door. Jacob extended his hand to Ned. "Hello. My name's Jacob  
Taner...I'm Jennifer's brother." He said nodding toward the still  
stricken Moze. Ned almost choked on his soda. "Br-Br-Brother?"

Jacob nodded nervously. "Yes. Can I come in?"

"Sure, of course!" Ned led him in and closed the door. He pulled Moze,  
who was still in a daze, over to the couch. They sat silently awkward for  
a moment, then Jacob spoke first.

"Well, I guess I should start by telling you that I'm David Mosley's  
son, your father. Our father. About two years before you were born, he  
had an affair with my mother, Rebecca Taner. He left her before I was  
born, saying that he had to break it off because he was a married man.   
Though that didn't occur to him in the first place. But he knew she was  
pregnant. But...he left us anyway."

"Dad never told me I had a brother." This was all hard to swallow. Of   
course Moze could believe that her father would do something like that,  
being the pig he was when he had been with her mother, but she still  
didn't expect it from him.

Jacob looked at her sympathetically. He knew how she must feeling. "Yeah  
well I never knew I had a sister either. My mother told me who my father   
was. Ever since I found out I tried contacting him. I did and we spoke  
for a while. Met once in person. We had a blood test done. And he told  
me that I had a little sister." Then Jacob added with a disgusted look.  
"Somewhere out there. But he never told me why. And he never got to  
because...he died before I could ask."

Moze gently nodded. "He left me and my mom a few years ago. I haven't  
heard from him since then." A painful tear slide down her cheek. She had  
never exactly known the security of having a true father. He never paid  
attention to her, she never felt loved by him. And now she never would.  
She turned her attention back to Jacob, her voice trembled. "How?"

"He had a heart attack."

"Oh." She didn't know how to feel. Sad? Angry? Confused? Now all she  
felt was numb. "How did you find me?"

"I did a search on you. It took me about a year but I finally found you  
and here you are!" he smiled at her, trying to make her feel better. "It  
would have been faster if he would have just told me, but at least I   
finally found you...And I found out about your mother. I'm so sorry."

At the mention of her Mother Moze began to tear up again, but she  
controlled herself, and Ned put his arm around her, holding her close.  
She was so thankful to have him with her in times like these. He helped  
her see light in a dark place. she nodded a thanks to Jacob for his  
condolences. Then, a thought hit her and she smiled.

"So your really my brother?"

"Yeah. I know its kind of unbelievable. But here, I have the test  
results to prove it." He grinned happily, pulling out a few papers from   
his little bag. Ned squeezed her shoulder.

"You see Moze? Now you're not alone. You have family after all." Moze   
laughed through her tears. She felt a trickle of happiness that she  
hadn't felt in a long time. "Yeah. I guess I do."

Three hours later Moze and Ned got ready for bed. Jacob was going to   
staying at a hotel room, but Ned begged his mother if he could stay at  
their house. Anna was reluctant at first, but then decided to let him  
stay after meeting him. So Ned helped him with his bags and set up a  
place for him in his room. Moze was brushing her hair when Ned walked in  
her room.

"Hey." He walked over to her.

"Hey."

He sat beside her on the bed took her hand. "So are you ok?"

"Yeah. I just can't believe this is all happening. I mean I don't know  
what to make of it you know?"

"Of course. I mean just a few hours ago you thought you had no family  
left. And now you find out that you have a brother you never knew about.  
You're bond to be shocked for a while."

"Yeah." She turned her head, her big brown eyes meeting his sky blue  
ones. "Ned, I can't tell you how much it means to me to have you with me  
through all this. I don't know what I would do without you."

She leaned her head on his shoulder and he kissed her head. "And you'll  
never have to find out." He loved her more and more each day. Sometimes  
it didn't seem possible that he could love her anymore than he already  
did, but then she would do something to surprise him and he would fall  
even more in love with her than before.

There was a knock at her door and they looked up to see Jacob.

"Hey, sorry if I'm interrupting but I just wanted to say goodnight."

Ned got up. "I'll leave you two alone." He kissed Moze goodnight, then  
walked out.

Jacob stood in the middle of the room, not knowing whether to sit down  
or not.

"You know you don't have to stand." Moze smiled, pointing him in the   
direction of the dresser chair. He sat down across from her.

"So, how are you doing?" he asked a little nervously. It was still so  
weird to him that here he was standing in his sister's house, and that  
he even had a sister.

"Good. You sound like Ned. he just asked me the same thing."

"Well, I just wanted to make sure I didn't scare you too much before."   
He laughed.

"No it's fine, Its nice to have people care." Then she said abruptly, "You  
seem kind of shy."

"Yeah, sorry, I'm just not very good around new people. I mean, you're  
my sister, but I've always been kind of to myself. And its just so weird  
meeting you. I mean, in a good way."

"It's ok, I'm nervous, too. This is still hard for me to comprehend."

"Yeah." They sat silent for a moment. "I'm sorry for staring at you  
earlier at the door, its just that you look so much like...and don't get   
upset for me saying this...but you look so much like our father. I  
thought you must have been my sister once you opened the door." Jacob  
said.

Moze nodded, a little sadly. "No it's ok, I've been told that a lot  
before." Wanting to get off the subject of her father she asked. "So,  
what are your hobbies?"

Jacob's eyes lit up. "Oh, well I love cars. I've had a Hot Rod  
collection ever since I was fifteen. I read a lot, and I love sports.  
Especially Volleyball-" he was cut off by Moze.

"No way, you like Volleyball?!"

"Yeah! I played Volleyball every year of school up till my last year of  
high school. I even got a medal for best player." He pulled out the  
medal he had on a chain around his neck, from his shirt and showed it to  
Moze.

"I know, I look stupid having a big gold medal around my neck, but   
that's why I keep it tucked in my shirt." They both laughed.

"That's awesome. I've been crazy about Volleyball since I was little.  
I've been playing for years. In fact I just got made captain of the  
Volleyball team at my high school!" Moze told him.

"Ah sweet. Have you won any trophies?" he asked, and Moze nodded  
joyfully, and began to show him her proud trophy collection. And she  
stayed up the rest of the night talking and laughing and getting to know  
her new brother. 


End file.
